Langit Senja Tanpa Matahari
by Spectra Kei29
Summary: Sangkarku. Sangkar emas tanpa jalan keluar. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk keluar dari tempat persetan ini, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Ya, kau... Hibiki Lui, orang yang kucintai. Walaupun kita terpaut umur yang cukup jauh, tak apa. Tapi, sekarang aku memiliki tunangan. Haruskah aku berhenti mencintaimu? Mulai sekarang aku harus menjauhimu... iya 'kan?
1. Sangkar Tanpa Jalan Keluar

**Disclaimer**

**YAMAHA**

**.**

**.**

**LuixRing**

**Fic by: Spectra29**

**Special thanks: Asaichi23**

Langit Senja Tanpa Matahari.

.

.

**Chap****ter**** 1** : Sangkar Tanpa Jalan Keluar

* * *

**Ring's POV**

Namaku Suzune Ring. Aku hanya perempuan biasa yang selalu berada di dalam sangkar. Segala takdir sudah diatur bagaikan sebuah buku _diary_ yang penanya dipegang oleh orang tuaku. Apa yang ingin kulakukan selalu mengikuti keinginan mereka. Melawan? Kau bercanda. Bukankah ini yang harus dilakukan seorang anak? Menjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan orang tuanya? Tidakkah jika aku melawan hanya akan membuat mereka sedih? Aku tak menginginkan hal itu. Sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ring-san? Kau Ingin menjenguk kakak?" dia tersenyum riang. "masuk saja, kakak pasti senang kalau Ring-san datang." tangannya membimbingku ke dalam rumah. Rasanya hangat, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya. Bahkan, orang tuaku tidak pernah memberikan kehangatan yang setara dengan yang dia berikan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tertarik. Ya… tertarik untuk ke luar dari dalam sangkar emas yang dibuat sekelilingku.

Aku jatuh cinta. Itulah yang baru kusadari. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna senja, senyumnya tulus, dan suaranya yang ceria selalu membayangiku. Segalanya membuatku terpesona. Tapi, dia mungkin hanya menganggap aku sama seperti kakaknya. Aku harus mulai mengubur perasaan cinta ini, jika tidak, akan ada masalah antara kami. Tidak apa-apa… cukup dengan aku berada di sisi orang itu, kebahagiaan akan selalu datang. Pasti.

Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah terkabul.

* * *

Aku kembali ke Jepang saat musim dingin. Senja seharusnya lebih indah saat itu, namun... senja ketika aku sampai ke Jepang ini tidak seindah senja waktu itu. Mungkin musim dingin yang tidak mengijinkannya.

"Ringggg~! Astaga, kau jadi cantik sekali!" riang IA seraya memelukku. Aku hanya pasrah, karena kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dia adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, Hibiki Aria atau sering dipanggil dengan nama IA. Dia bekerja menjadi seorang guru TK—tentu saja itu cita-citanya dari dulu. Bajunya yang berwarna hijau terlihat kompak dengan guru-guru yang lain. Aku tidak sengaja melewati TK ini dan melihat IA sedang mengajar beberapa anak kecil. Yah… beginilah kelanjutannya.

"I… IA, kau juga sama. Jadi lebih dewasa." aku tersenyum mencoba mengingat bagaimana wajahnya yang dewasa saat sedang mengajar.

Wajah perempuan yang bersurai merah muda ini memerah. "Apa?!Tadi kau melihatnya, ya!" lalu dia berusaha memegang wajahnya. "tidaaaaakkk! Wajahku pasti sangat jelek!" hinanya kemudian. Aku menatapnya dengan seksama. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, tidak sepertiku yang mulai hancur di dalam sangkar emas. Senyumnya selalu menolongku, sampai hari inipun tetap begitu.

"Kak… apa kau bisa tidak melakukan hal itu di depan umum? Kau seperti anak kecil." sebuah suara yang sedikit _familiar_ keluar tepat dari belakang. Tubuh bagian belakangku tegang secara spontan. Apakah ini suaranya? … Suaranya sedikit agak berbeda.

"Lui!" marah IA dengan wajah khasnya. "berprilakulah sedikit hormat pada kakakmu ini! Aku tahu, kau sudah delapan belas tahun. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau tidak lagi menghormatiku!" nasehat panjang mulai berdatangan setelah itu. Aku hanya tetap mematung di tempat, tidak berani menoleh apalagi ke arah belakang tempat dia berada. Aku … tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena tidak kusangka secepat ini akan bertemu lagi dengannya sejak enam tahun berlalu.

"Ya, aku tahu ,kak.." Lui memotong dengan suara rendah yang terkesan malas."Oh iya, hari ini… Eh? Ring… -san?"

Sepersekian detik kemudian aku menyesali bertemu IA di sini.

"I… iya, apa kabar, Lui-kun?" tanyaku hambar. Kutolehkan kepalaku agar dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, kenapa kau berubah dengan sangat signifikan? Bukan hanya suaramu yang berubah, segalanya yang melekat pada dirimu kecuali rambut yang berwarna jingga senja itu. Tinggimu yang melebihiku beberapa belas senti, wajah dewasa, dan pundak yang tegap itu… membuatku seakan bermimpi bertemu denganmu di masa lalu.

"Baik. Ring-san sudah lama di kota ini?" suaramu memecahkan lamunanku. Mata yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik poni dan senyuman yang mengembang itu, membuatku kembali ke masa sekarang. Masa dengan dirimu yang berbeda.

"E… eh? Tidak juga, aku baru datang kemarin. Karena kupikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berlibur, jadi aku pulang ke Jepang." Aku tertawa di akhir kalimat, entah apa yang lucu. Kau tetap mempertahankan senyummu yang bagaikan ekstasi bagiku.

"Ring-san tidak berubah, ya? Tetap bersemangat," katamu. Senyuman itu masih bisa kulihat hingga kau pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di taman ini.

Aku tidak berubah?

Omong kosong. Aku sudah sangat hancur. Kerangka emas yang diberikan orang tuaku semakin sempit, membuatku sesak dan tidak dapat bernafas. Rasa kesal menguasaiku dan berniat keluar, tapi sangkar itu tetap tidak memiliki kunci bahkan pintu untuk keluar. Dimana aku harus mencari jalan keluar?

Amerika adalah nama tempat paling terburuk untukku. Berbeda dengan di Jepang, seluruh orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu sangat asing. Tidak ada pohon _sakura _yang berjejer indah atau bahasa yang kusukai. Bahkan, langit negara inipun terasa sangat berbeda dengan langit Jepang. Karena apa, akupun tidak tahu.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku berhasil lulus dan menjadi dokter spesialis di Amerika ketika umurku yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun ini. Tentu saja, bukan hal yang mudah. Butuh banyak kerja keras dan kesabaran yang harus kukumpulkan. Dengan bangga ayah memamerkanku di depan temannya saat pesta, benar… memamerkan seekor burung yang ada di dalam sangkar.

Saat itulah ide gila ayahku keluar.

Aku bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat wajah ataupun mendengar suaranya. Mereka—orang tuaku dan orang tuanya—melakukannya secara sepihak. Aku tahu itu… tapi aku tidak boleh menolak.

Beberapa minggu kemudian aku berada di sebuah Restauran Amerika yang katanya sangat terkenal, entah apa namanya aku lupa dan tidak ingin mengingatnya. Yang kuingat hanya, tempat itu gelap dengan beberapa lampu redup yang menerangi, warna dindingnya krim kecoklatan. Aku duduk menunggu tunanganku dengan gaun pendek biru yang memperlihatkan kakiku dengan sepatu berhak berwarna putih. Rambutku yang berwarna es ini dibiarkan sama—lurus dan rapi walau ada bagian rambutku yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya. Aku memakai riasan yang tidak tebal, karena kupikir untuk apa aku tampil spesial jika yang ingin kutemui… bukan dirimu?

Saat menunggu tunanganku bagaikan menunggu bumi berevolusi. Hingga akhirnya dia datang. Wajahnya tampan, matanya berwarna _sakura _yang kusukai begitupun tiap helai rambutnya. Suara rendahnya memanggil namaku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Megurine Yuuma, itulah namanya.

"Ring!" teriak seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah IA.

"Iya! Aku mendengarkanmu, kok!" sahutku tanpa sadar. Kulihat IA berkacah pinggang, wajahnya agak kesal.

"Kau melamunkan apa, sih? Padahal aku sudah meminta waktu istirahat agar bisa mengobrol denganmu, tapi kau malah membuat duniamu sendiri," kesalnya. Aku tersenyum tanda meminta perdamaian. Astaga… kenapa aku bisa mengingat itu sekarang? Apa ini karena efek samping bertemu dengamu tadi?

Aku sudah bertunangan dan tinggal menunggu waktu agar aku bisa menikah dengan orang itu–Yuuma. Karena itulah, berhubungan lagi denganmu tidak akan memperbaiki apapun.

* * *

Terkadang aku berpikir, masih ingatkah dirimu pada saat senja indah itu?

Jingganya langit waktu itu terlihat seperti terbakar. Awan-awan berjalan pelan seakan ingin mengingat terus langit. Tapi, berbeda dengan matahari... Dia menyelinap masuk di antara awan-awan itu. Seakan Dia memberitahu, Dia tidak ingin melihat kita berdua yang akan berpisah. Kau ingat? Pastinya tidak. Umurmu waktu itu, meragukan untuk mengingat hal ini.

Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku menyukai senja waktu itu.

"_Konbanwa, _Ring-san."

Kau tersenyum di sebelahku dan tetap masih memakai seragam musim dingin sekolah. Beberapa perempuan di tempat ini memperhatikanmu … oh, aku tahu kau pasti tidak sadar. Tunggu… tunggu… bukankah sekarang aku berada di sebuah _market _dan ingin membeli sayuran? Lalu, kenapa ada dirimu?

"Ah… _konbanwa,"_ balasku sambil melihat jendela besar mereflesikan langit yang memang sudah gelap. Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku di sini?

"Sedang berbelanja?" kau mengambil brokoli dan memasukkannya ke keranjang yang kau pegang. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memilih sayuran dengan hati yang berisik, seakan seseorang sedang berkaraoke ria di sana. Sesaat kemudian kau tertawa, "tak kusangka, Ring-san ternyata suka paprika."

Kulihat apa yang tangan ini ambil.

"Gyaaaa~!" spontan kulepas paprika itu dan dia kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Suara tawa renyahmu mulai terdengar agak keras dan sukses membuat wajahku panas—entah merah atau sekalian saja hijau. Pokoknya aku benar-benar malu.

"Jangan menggoda orang yang lebih tua darimu, Lui-kun." kukatakan itu karena dia tidak puas tertawa. Matanya berair, karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Tapi tetap tampan di mataku. Tangannya yang besar itu menutup mulut sebelum mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Maaf… maaf. Tapi bagaimana cara Ring-san pulang? Bukankah sudah malam, gelap pula," tanyamu saat kita berdua sudah sampai di kasir.

"Aku sudah meminta jemput."

"Pacar?"

"Tunangan," jelasku beberapa saat kemudian. Menjauhlah… setelah aku berkata seperti ini menjauhlah. Kumohon, jangan buat diriku ingin kabur dari sangkar emas lagi, aku ingin mencoba tetap tenang di dalam sangkar sempit ini. Jangan buat aku seperti orang bodoh yang menginginkan cintamu.

"Selamat, Ring-san." senyuman itu masih mengembang saat aku menatapmu. "oh iya, aku kelupaan barang titipan kakak, kalau begitu aku kembali ke sana lagi, ya, Ring-san? Hati-hati di jalan nanti. Salam juga untuk tunanganmu!" kemudian kau berlari menjauh. Entah kenapa sebagian dariku seakan mengikutimu dan ikut menghilang.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

* * *

Aku dan Yuuma, sama sekali tidak saling mencintai. Yuuma mencintai teman masa kecilnya, sedangkan aku menyukai Lui-kun. Kami berdua sama-sama beraada dalam sangkar, namun, Yuuma mampu keluar-masuk sangkar itu sesukanya. Mungkin, karena kekuatannya yang mampu mengalahkan sangkar itulah, aku menatapnya sebagai kakakku.

"Hm... jadi kau menjual namaku untuk membuat Lui merasa cemburu."

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" sangkalku. Yuuma sudah menjemputku. Kami berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil dan dia akan mengantarku pulang sekarang. Saat mobil sudah berjalan, tanpa sadar aku menceritakan kejadian tadi. "kupikir, jika dia tahu aku memiliki tunangan, dia akan menjauh dan aku dapat melupakannya."

"Kau sanggup?" tanya Yuuma, walau tatapannya tetap ke arah depan.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuuma?"

Yuuma menatapku. Kali ini roda mobil mulai berhenti di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti pinggir taman. Dia menghela nafas dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Berhentilah berpikir bahwa kau tidak ingin bersamanya. Matamu jelas-jelas menginginkan Lui."

"Kau tidak mengerti." kutatap matanya seakan mengancam.

"Aku yang paling mengerti di sini," balas Yuuma.

"Jangan sok mengerti! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa umur Lui-kun jauh lebih muda lima tahun dariku! Aku hanya ingin menjadi sosok kakak yang bisa dia andalkan. Bukan yang bisa dia cintai! Aku harus mengerti posisiku, aku harus sadar tentang perbedaan umur kami. Kami tidak pantas untuk bersama!" entah kenapa setelah berteriak penuh emosi itu, air mata meleleh dan mulai menuruni pipiku.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya pantas untuk Lui, menurutmu?" Yuuma mulai menjalankan mobil. Mungkin dia sadar, bahwa sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk kami berada di sini.

"Entahlah... itu adalah keputusan Tuhan."

"Tuhan hanya memberikan 'pilihan'. Dia memberikan kita dua pilihan," kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum ketika mulai melihat rumahku di ujung sana. "pilihan pertama: ingin bersamanya dan pilihan kedua tidak ingin bersamanya. Kau pasti juga tahu bahwa Tuhan memiliki hati baik dan maha adil. Jadi, untuk kelanjutannya tergantung pada pilihanmu."

Kunci pintu mobil ini terbuka.

Tanpa kusadari mobil Yuuma sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Senyumannya mengembang, tapi tetap tidak semanis dirimu. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepalaku dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut ini.

"Yup... kita sampai _Oujo-sama_," ejeknya.

**End of POV**

.

.

"Kak, ini barang belanjaannya," kata pemuda dengan rambut jingga. Di rumah yang terlihat cukup besar ini mereka hanya berdua. Kakak-adik yang selalu dikatai ketidak-miripannya. Mereka semua mengejek. Tapi kedua orang ini tak pernah peduli. Mungkin.

"Oh, ya? Huaaa~ _Yokatta nee. _Aku akan buat _Nabe _malam ini, bagaimana?" tanya sang kakak yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya yang ceria tak mampu membuat wajah malas adiknya luntur.

Adikknya mengangguk.

Kemudian, dia berjalan ke arah tangga. Matanya tampak kosong saat berhenti sejenak sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan masuk, tanpa memperdengarkan kelanjutan suara pada kakaknya. Sang kakak hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis. Ratusan pertanyaan membumbung tinggi di atas kepalanya. Namun sang kakak mengurungkan niat bertanya.

Di kamarnya, laki-laki itu membuka jendela dengan perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada bintang-bintang di langit luas sana. Dia memang berada di sini... tapi kira-kira dimanakah hatinya?

"Aku ... ingin apa sebenarnya?" gumam laki-laki itu. "apa yang tidak kusukai sebenarnya? Kenapa aku jadi kacau saat tahu kebenarannya? Kenapa... kenapa kebenaran itu cepat sekali kuketahui?"

Matanya terpejam, berpikir. "Ya... benar. Jika Ring-san memiliki takdir bersama orang itu, untuk apa aku tidak setuju?"

"takdir tidak akan berubah, meskipun aku mencintainya."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Spectra's Skecth**

Huaaaaaa~ #guling-guling. Cuma fic satu ini aja yag berani saya publish. OTL karena saya masih belajar menulis dan kadang juga suka dikatain Aniki. QAQ Awas aja! Mana Paradoks Cinta, wuoyy! Tulis dong. Penasarankan.

Oh, iya. Saya mau minta maaf karena banyaknya kesalahan di fic ini, entah Typo atau saudara sepupunya itu. Mohon maaf, ini bukan salah fic-nya tapi salah saya. *yaiyalah.

XDD Maaf juga buat Aniki yang cover-nya nungguin gambarku terus wahahahahaha... #keselek

Terima Kasih buat Author atau Guest sekalian yang membaca fic saya. #cium satu-satu. Saya akan sangat senang dengan review-nya. Kyaaaa~ XDDD Siapapun boleh kok. Sumpah. Asal ikhlas aja. =w=" #plak

Yak, kalau begitu saya pamit. Terima Kasih.


	2. Si Pengecut dan Pilihannya

**Disclaimer**

**YAMAHA**

**.**

**VOCALOID**

**.**

**Ilustrator:**

**Hibiki Lui and Suzune Ring: Yuukari**

**VY2 Yuuma: Nagimiso S.Y.S (Wakizashi) and Kazeno (Sleeve)**

**.**

**Special Thanks**

**Asaichi23**

.

**Langit Senja Tanpa Matahari**

**Spectra29**

.

.

Chapter 2: Si Pengecut dan Pilihannya

* * *

**Lui's POV**

Waktu itu kupikir hanya kebetulan... tapi, tak kusangka ternyata sebuah takdir.

"Tunangan."

Mataku membulat sempurna, jantungku berhenti, seluruh tubuhku seakan hancur saat kau menyatakan hal itu. Ya, hal yang dari dulu tak pernah timbul dalam pemikiranku. Sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan... dari dirimu orang yang kucintai. Ah... aku lupa, kita bahkan tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Selamat... Ring-san." tiba-tiba suaraku keluar. Kututupi senyuman setengah hati itu dengan raut wajah gembira.

Selamat? Selamat apanya? Di dalam hatiku, memaki orang yang kau cintai itu. Andaikan kau tahu, bahwa aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu pada orang itu, walaupun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku. Tapi, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan? Menerima... ya, harus kuterima. Karena dia orang yang mengalahkanku. Yang kalah harus mundur dan melepaskanmu.

Aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Oh iya, aku kelupaan sesuatu. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke sana lagi. Hati-hati di jalan nanti," kataku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. "Salam juga untuk tunanganmu!" hahahaha... aku suka sekali saat berbohong di akhir tadi.

Setelah berlari ke tempat entah kemana, aku tidak lagi melihat ekspresi dirimu. Kemana saja boleh, toh sebenarnya aku tidak melupakan barang apapun. Asalkan jauh dari dirimu.

Sifat pengecutku masih sama, ya? Masih seperti diriku yang dulu. Bahkan aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah lebih dari lima tahun hal itu berlalu. Parahnya lagi, aku masih merasa umurku dua belas tahun hingga sekarang. Seakan waktu berhenti hanya untukku dan tidak berlaku untukmu.

Waktu... aku benci mereka. Karena satu hari tanpa melihatmu bagaikan satu abad. Aku kesepian, tidak pernah melihat wajah dan senyumanmu membuat diriku tersiksa. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ataupun selamat ulang tahun tak pernah terucap di mulutku ataupun tertulis di kertas-kertas putih itu.

Aku ingin memberitahumu... hey, aku mencintaimu, lho.

Walaupun umur kita terpaut lima milyar tahunpun, aku tetap mencintaimu. Tapi, aku mengerti. Posisiku di dalam hatimu tidak akan lebih dari kata seorang adik. Bukan berarti hal itu menyesatkanku dalam labirin keputus asaan. Aku yakin, laki-laki yang memiliki posisi paling tinggi di hatimu adalah aku. Kuharap begitu. Lupakan soal posisi itu.

Para perempuan di kelasku, selalu melihat seakan aku adalah mangsa mereka.

"_Ano nee... _Hibiki-kun. Sebenarnya, selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki." Perempuan yang sepertinya satu kelas denganku itu, berbicara seperti ular yang memiliki racun. Aku muak dengan racun yang selama hidupku, mereka semburkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku mengambil nafas dengan berat, sepertinya oksigen mulai pergi dari lorong kelas ini. "Maaf, aku mencintai orang lain," kataku tanpa meminta kelanjutan protes darinya dan segera berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" tangannya mencengkram lenganku. Cengkraman erat, seakan seperti seekor elang yang mendapatkan mangsa dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. "ba... bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dulu? Satu bulan saja."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." kutepis tangannya. Aku kejam? Lebih kejam mana? Aku yang menolak dia atau dia yang membuat taruhan jika mendapatkanku? Terserahlah... seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi hal yang tak penting itu.

~o0o~

Aku masih ingat lima tahun lalu.

Di depan rumahku, rambut berwarna es-mu yang menari-nari karena angin senja. Langit sewarna jingga rambutku, namun lebih indah. Awan-awan yang lelah berjalan di sana, juga matahari yang bertingkah seperti Dia tidak melihat kita. Mungkin Tuhan juga melarangnya menampakkan diri di sini. Karena kita akan berpisah, jauh... jauh sekali. Kupikir waktu itu kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Tapi, Tuhan benar-benar memiliki selera _humor _yang cukup tinggi, ya. Dia malah mempermainkan kita berdua. Seperti berada di sebuah buku cerita yang kelanjutan belum selesai dituliskan.

"_Tenang saja, walaupun aku berada di Amerika nanti, Lui-kun adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu keadaanku."_ begitu katamu.

"Ring-san... akan pergi sejauh itu. Padahal kau janji tetap di sini sampai lulus," keluhku. Umur yang baru dua belas saat itu, seakan membuatku ingin menghentikanmu. Waktu itu aku baru sadar, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Juga tidak ingin memelukku erat. Tapi, pasti... itu bukan pelukan cinta. Mungkin pelukan dari seorang majikan untuk anjing kesayangannya. Tidak lebih, benar 'kan?

Besoknya, tidak ada lagi dirimu. Wajahmu, senyummu semuanya sirna seperti hanya ilusi. Bayanganmu meninggalkanku di belakang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mimpi buruk ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang lain.

Aku jatuh terduduk di kamar. Saat menemukan _e-mail_ yang bertuliskan "selamat tinggal" darimu dan berisi kata-kata menusuk hati lebih dari kemarin. Tidakkah kau ingin bermimpi suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi bahkan di surga nanti? Apakah cinta ini sepihak? Apakah hanya pihakku yang menginginkan kita bertemu kembali dan merajut ulang segalanya? Jadi... jadi hanya aku?

Setelah itu aku menangis dalam diam.

Kubiarkan air mata jatuh perlahan. Agar Tuhan tahu bahwa Dia sudah sukses mempermaikanku. Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Apa salahku, hingga Tuhan mengeksekusiku seakan penjahat seperti ini? Tidakkah dia terlalu kelewatan jika ingin balas dendam padaku? Bukankah Dia tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya?

Matahari waktu itu juga sama.

Sinarnya sombong. Berkata bahwa kami tidak mungkin akan bertemu. Awan itu juga, mereka berjalan pelan karena ingin melihatku gagal bersama orang yang kucintai selamanya. Selalu aku. Hanya aku.

Aku benci senja hari itu.

"Namamu pasti Hibiki Lui."

Aku menoleh. Kutemukan seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluhan, rambutnya merah muda juga matanya. Aku tak bisa lepas menatapnya karena dia terlihat menyilaukan. Dewasa, begitu pikirku."Lalu... anda siapa, kalau boleh aku tahu?" pertanyaanku ini mengundang tawa darinya. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

Di gerbang sekolahku ini salju tidak lagi menumpuk. Hanya saja yang menumpuk para murid yang menatap kami sambil berjalan melewati gerbang. Aku merasa malu —mungkin juga. Aku menghela nafas, saat pria itu mulai berhenti tangannya menyambutku. "Yuuma... Megurine Yuuma, tunangan Suzune Ring."

Eh?

"Lui," kataku sambil meraih tangannya. Aku harus sopan. Setidaknya dengan orang yang kau cintai ini, Ring-san.

"Aku baru pulang bekerja dan aku melihat sekolahmu, jadi aku berhenti untuk sekedar mengobrol denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Tidak enak 'kan kalau berbicara sambil berdiri." Senyumnya yang dewasa itu muncul.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk makan, tapi kalau kau mau mengantarkanku pulang, aku akan sangat senang." aku menolak tawarannya bukan karena tidak ingin mengobrol banyak. Tapi, karena kakak di rumah sudah pasti membuat makanan untukku. Dan jika aku pulang malam dan perut dalam keadaan terisi... habislah aku.

"Oke... boleh juga. Mobilku diparkir tidak jauh dari sini, kok."

* * *

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" kupasang sabuk pengaman sambil menatapnya, berharap jawaban.

"Hm? Tentu, aku juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu." Yuuma-san—mungkin begitu harus kupanggil—tersenyum. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil inipun mulai bergerak maju.

"Darimana Yuuma-san mengetahui tempatku sekolah?" ya, pertanyaan yang sangat kuharapkan jawabannya. Maksudku, di kota ini banyak gedung SMA kenapa dia bisa sangat tahu dimana aku sekolah?

"Hmm... aku tahu dari Ring. Kami mengobrol banyak soalmu, lho. Tapi sepertinya Ring juga tahu dari kakakmu." Yuuma-san menjawab tanpa melihatku. Kemudian bertanya ke arah mana rumahku, karena bertemu dengan pertigaan jalan.

"Nah... sekarang aku yang bertanya." Katanya saat kami sudah sampai di sebuah jalan besar yang agak sepi, yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Aku memang jarang sekali lewat sini, karena biasanya keretalah yang menjadi pilihanku. Bus yang berhenti juga jarang sekali yang bisa berhenti dekat dengan rumahku.

"akan kutanya langsung ke intinya. Apa kau mencintai Ring?"

Aku berusaha tenang. "Kenapa Yuuma-san bertanya seperti itu."

"Oi... oi... kau bahkan belum menawabku, lho." Yuuma-san menampilkan wajah keberatan. Senyuman masih dapat tampil di wajahnya. Tapi demi apapun juga aku merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya. Kenapa dia bertanya?

"Kalau aku menjawab iya. Memangnya apa yang akan Yuuma-san lakukan padaku? Menurunkanku di tempat yang sepi ini? Atau bahkan membunuhku karena mencintai tunanganmu?"

"Duh... aku benci sesuatu yang merepotkan." dia memberhentikan mobilnya. "begini saja, kalau kubilang Ring juga mencintaimu bagaimana? Kau akan turun di sini dan merebutnya dariku? Atau bahkan membunuhku dengan sekuat tenagamu?"

Aku menaikan satu alis. Aneh.

"Itu mustahil. Meskipun itu benar... kenapa Ring-san terlihat biasa saat membicarakanmu. Maksudku dia tidak terlihat sedih sedikitpun, biasa saja," jelasku, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin -san terlihat berpikir. Dia melihat keluar kaca mobil, langit terbakar. Tch... senja itu lagi.

Yuuma-san menoleh ke arahku. "Memang kau tahu apa tentang Ring?" nada meremehkan terdengar jelas di kata-kata itu.

"Mungkin tidak banyak. Hanya makanan kesukaannya, temannya, sifatnya, kebiasaa—"

"Aku tahu segalanya."

Mobil mulai bergerak. Entah kenapa juga, Yuuma-san seakan mengetahui dimana rumahku. Apakah Ring-san yang memberitahunya? Tapi... apa maksud semua ini? Apakah Tuhan memulai pertunjukan konyolnya lagi padaku? Dia mulai mempermaikanku lagi?

"Apakah aku harus bertepuk tangan karena kelebihanmu menguntit, tidak hanya padaku ternyata pada Ring-san juga?" tanyaku tanpa rasa _humor _sedikitpun. Ya... mana mungkin Ring-san memberitahu pria asing ini segalanya tentangku kecuali Ring-san...

"Lho? Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Aku dan Ring mengobrol banyak tentangmu." padahal Yuuma-san melihat ke arah depan, tapi cerminan matanya seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. "segalanya. Rumahmu, sekolahmu, keluargamu bahkan sesuatu yang paling kau sukaipun aku tahu darinya. Yah... anggap saja aku adalah buku harian orang yang kau cintai itu."

"Tapi, kenapa?" wajahku panas, otakku memutar perkataan Yuuma-san berulang-ulang dan mulai mencapai batas lelah. "itu terdengar seperti Ring-san juga menyukaiku, 'kan...?"

"Ups. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'cinta' daripada 'suka', karena mereka berdua memiliki artian yang berbeda."

"Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku, Yuuma-san."

**End of Lui's Pov**

.

.

Malam di hari yang sama, seorang perempuan menatap _handphone_-nya yang berdering dengan tatapan datar.

"Halo?" perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru cerah itu mengangkat _handphone_-nya. Sebenarnya saat melihat siapa nama si pemanggil, dia ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Namun, jika dia melakukan hal itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, bisa-bisa dia ditarik dari Jepang dan kembali ke negara asing itu.

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya? Ayah benar-benar benci menunggu dan kau tahu itu, 'kan?!" _orang yang diseberang sana memarahi perempuan berambut biru cerah ini. Menasehati layaknya seorang sesepuh tua yang menyebalkan. Si perempuan hanya memedam rasa kesalnya di dalam hati. Bahkan dia sempat meragukan bahwa yang berbicara ini adalah orang tuanya.

"Maaf." hanya itu yang dapat perempuan itu keluarkan.

"_Apa karena kau berpikir jauh dari ayah sehingga kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, Ring?! Jangan main-main. Pertunanganmu bulan depan akan menjadi pernikahan! Ayah tidak akan memaafkanmu jika hal itu sampai gagal! Kau ingat, jangan buat ayah menyesal memiliki anak perempuan sepertimu. Buatlah ayah bangga!"_

Percakapan itu selesai.

Perempuan yang bernama Ring ini, terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak percaya, bahwa hidupnya akan benar-benar diatur hingga seperti ini. Ring lelah. Ya... sudah pasti. Hingga umurnya dua puluh tigapun, dia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari sangkar busuk ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa terbang seperti burung-burung lain? Yang sayapnya terkibar indah?

Air matanya meleleh dan jatuh. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bahagia seperti yang lainnya? Kenapa seakan Tuhan tidak pernah berpihak padanya? Apa segalanya akan terus seperti ini? Apa dia akan terus berada di dalam sangkar seperti ini?

_Handphone _Ring bergetar. Layarnya memperlihatkan ada sebuah_ e-mail _yang masuk. _"Sekarang aku akan datang ke rumahmu." _begitu pesan yang tertulis. Nama pengirimnya tentu saja orang yang Ring kenal. Megurine Yuuma. Tunangannya, atau sebulan lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Ring sedikit kecewa saat membaca nama pengirimnya. Kenapa bukan orang yang dia cintai?

_tok... tok_

Ring beranjak dari kamarnya. Itu pasti Yuuma, mungkin dia ingin membicarakan soal mereka kedepannya nanti. Tapi, akankah Yuuma menerima pernikahan itu? Pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak ada perasaan cinta sama sekali, kan? Yuuma mencintai orang lain, tapi bisa saja dia menerima untuk keselamatan perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Ya... mereka harus menerimanya. Untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai.

Ring membuka kunci rumahnya dan mendorong pintu perlahan."_Gomenne, _Yumma. Aku tadi—" dengan cepat seseorang memeluknya. Dengan kesadaran yang tentu saja masih utuh, Ring mengetahui orang itu adalah dia. Ya... Hibiki Lui.

"E... eh? Lu... Lui-kun? Ada apa?" wajah Ring mulai memerah, karena Lui yang tak kunjung melepaskannya. Malampun tidak sempat menutupi rona merah perempuan itu dengan benar. Ring mulai memainkan memori di benaknya. Banyak pertanyaan yang keluar. Apa ini mimpi? Apa bahkan hanya ilusi?

Tinggi Lui benar-benar sudah melebihi Ring. Buktinya hanya untuk memeluk Lui hingga sedikit membungkuk. Yuuma melambaikan tangannya dari depan mobil. Ring semakin tidak mengerti situasi yang berjalan sekarang.

Lui mempererat pelukannya. "Ring-san, maaf. Ini keegoisanku yang dari dulu tidak bisa kukeluarkan. Umurku memang lebih muda darimu lima tahun. Tapi jika umur kita terpaut jarak lima milyarpun aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tahu kau memiliki tunangan yang mungkin kau cintai."

Ring terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi Lui terus melanjutkan, "Apapun dirimu. Siapapun dirimu. Dan tentang yang terjadi selama kau tidak bersamaku, aku sangat ingin tahu dan mempedulikannya. Karena itu..."Lui melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Ring.

"Aku mencintai Ring-san."

~o0o~

"Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku, Yuuma-san." di dalam sebuah mobil, pemuda itu memancarkan aura marah. Yang seorang lagi—disebelah pemuda yang tadi—hanya tersenyum. Lui, mari kita panggil si pemuda yang marah ini seperti itu dan Yuuma pria di sebelahnya. Lui murka—ayolah, sudah pasti—karena merasa dibohongi atau malah dia yang membohongi dirinya sendiri dan tidak percaya perkataan orang di sampingnya ini?

Senja saat itu masih sama, hanya beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu mulai.

"Kau anak kecil yang cukup keras kepala, Lui." Yuuma menghela nafasnya, tanda lelah. "singkatnya, kau mencintai Ring dan Ring juga mencintaimu. Kalian berjodoh, mungkin. Karena aku bukan Tuhan yang memastikan hal itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Ring-san tidak pernah menghubungiku selama dia berada di Amerika? Kenapa? Bukankah katamu dia mencintaiku?" Lui mencengkram kerah baju Yuuma. Mobil yang mereka naiki berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Yuuma menatap Lui dengan tatapan tenang, senyumnya hilang.

"Ayah Ring bukan orang yang mudah." wajah Yuuma menampilkan sebuah cerminan sedih. "kami berdua juga tak pernah menginginkan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang kami bukannya mengikuti perkataan mereka."

"tapi, kami **harus **mengikutinya."

**To Be Continued…?**

**Spectra's Sketch**

Hualo! XD Selamat apa saja! #digaplok. Bertemu lagi dengan saya: Spectra huahahahahah. #keselek. Saya mau berterima kasih pada pembaca atau Author lain yang menyempatkan waktu yang amat berharganya untuk fic saya yang sangat gaje ini. QwQ Saya terharu. #ngelap ingus. Oke, typo pasti banyak. Saya yakin anda bisa menemukan satu atau dua ratus typo di fic ini. OTL maafkan kebodohan saya yang keterlaluan ini.

=w="a Saya lebih suka gambar daripada nulis, sih. Eh! Saya lebih suka baca fic orang lain, Aniki lebih tepatnya myahahahahaha. Saya nanyain mulu kelanjutan ficnya yang super _awesome _sampe saya guling-guling minta dikasih tahu akhirnya. #dibekep

Hualah! Aniki, _Arigatou Gozaimasu_! OTL Udah mau ngoreksi segala kesalahanku. Oh iya, Disclaimer-nya gimana? Ehehehe.. #dijitak.

Pokoknya yang lebih penting, saya sangat berterima kasih karena kalian semua mau membaca atu bahkan me-review. Asalkan dibaca aja gapapa kok XDD Saya udah seneng banget. #cium satu-satu. Kalau begitu, terima kasih dan _jaa~._


End file.
